jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Momona
is the main human protagonist of [[Lady Jewelpet|''Lady Jewelpet]]. She is a Petite Lady in training residing in the Jewel Palace and Ruby's human partner. Personality Momona is a shy girl who often feels alone for being a normal girl. She can be somewhat stubborn just by wanting things to go her own way. She is often scatter-brained whenever she doesn't know what to do. She can also be very unaware of her surroundings unless she gets used to them. It was also revealed that she loves desserts. Momona has little knowledge about upper-class nobility. She often looks up to them rather than becoming one because she is just a normal girl. Even though she believes she doesn't have what it takes to be a noble lady, she always tries her best to succeed. Momona only became a lady because Ruby convinced her to, but Momona looks up to Lady Diana. Because Momona inherited her letter pen and heard messages from the previous owner, she looks up to Lady Diana herself. Momona is now best friends with Charon, Mizuki, and Lillian, who is also her main rival. Momona also begins to develop strong romantic feelings toward Cayenne, while Romeo, Miura, and Cayenne have feelings for her. Appearance Momona is a human of origin. She has long pink hair with large twin buns and small tufts sticking out on her sides. She also wears a large light pink polka-dotted bow on the front of her hair. Casually, Momona is seen wearing a uniform-like pink and white shirt with a red tie. Along with that, she wears a black skirt with a pink sweater tied around her waist. She also wears white socks and brown loafers and has a light pink beaded bracelet with a bow matching the one on her head. In her Lady form, she wears a pink and white formal dress. She also keeps the same hairstyle. History Lady Jewelpet Momona is a regular every day girl who attends school, but is very reserved and not good at talking to others. She also dreamed of becoming a beautiful lady someday, but worries she might not be good enough. One day, Momona was invited to attend her cousin's wedding. Momona accepts to attend his wedding. There, she watches her cousin and his bride Diana, wed husband and wife. Prior to the wedding, Diana comes up to her and says "she has been looking for her", much to Momona's confusion. But then, she suddenly finds herself instantly in Jewel Land, further confusing her. As she explores her surroundings, she meets a gathering of young girls at a frozen lake, where she runs into Ruby, the Jewelpet who chose her to become a Petite Lady candidate. Though Momona was reluctant at first, she decided to give it a try. From there, she begins her long journey to become a lady. Other Appearances In episode 21b of Jewelpet Magical Change, Momona makes a cameo appearance in one of Ruby's recorded videos along with the previous human protagonists of the anime series' run, where she is shown in her formal clothing looking at Ruby and wondering what she was doing. Relationships Love Interests Cayenne When Momona and Cayenne first met, Momona originally thought he was a mean person, but as time went on Momona began to develop feelings towards him until ultimately she fell in love with him. Cayenne denied having any feelings toward Momona but he was shown to be jealous whenever Momona was spending time with Romeo, proving he does have feelings for her. Cayenne would also blush on a few occasions when he was around Momona, again proving his feelings for her. During their time together, Momona and Cayenne shared many moments together and their feelings for one another also kept growing stronger. Throughout the series, they almost shared a few kisses with each other but were always interrupted. Momona first met Cayenne as they were paired up together for their first task. Nearing the end of the task, Momona had accidentally tripped and had fallen on top of Cayenne where in the process, the two shared their first kiss. Momona became embarrassed of the situation and was also confused as she wasn't entirely aware if they had actually kissed. Cayenne had often teased her about it as he never told her the truth regarding the incident if they had kissed. However, when they went on their first date, Cayenne revealed to Momona that they didn't kiss but it was later revealed to be a lie and is shown in a flashback that they did. It was also during that episode, Momona finally accepted her feelings toward Cayenne and realized that Cayenne has always returned her feelings but she just never realized it before. When Momona found out that Cayenne was leaving the Jewel Palace and would be studying at the Royal Palace, she was deeply upset by the news. However, she eventually accepted the change and it also helped her to become better at her studies and tasks so that she could catch up to Cayenne and be with him again. Even after Cayenne left, Momona still missed him deeply and often thought about him. Before Cayenne left for the Royal Palace, he and Momona would often be paired up with each other for tasks and since Momona was still sometimes confused of the task, he would often help her by either giving her advice or guiding her of the situation. Eventually, when Momona finally arrived at the Royal Palace, she and Cayenne officially started a relationship with each other and became a couple. However nearing the end of the series, Momona and Cayenne had used the Final Wand to save Jewel Land, but in the process lost their memories of the time they went to the Jewel Palace, their friends and of each other and were sent back to their homes. However, Momona and Cayenne would later meet each other again and restarted their relationship. By the final episode, Momona and Cayenne got married and were able to get their memories back. Romeo Romeo and Momona seemed to have a good relationship with each other. Whenever Momona wasn't paired up with Cayenne for a task, she would usually be paired up with Romeo. Romeo was always very kind and polite towards her and was alright with partnering with her for a task. He didn't even mind when they failed at a task as he enjoyed having Momona as a partner as she made things more interesting. However as time went on he began to fall in love with Momona, but she was unaware of his feelings for her. Romeo eventually confessed his love for her, but sadly Momona had rejected his feelings. Romeo was shown to be deeply upset but accepted that Momona doesn't return his feelings. Momona and Romeo remained good friends and eventually, he fell in love with Lady candidate; Elena. Miura When Momona and Miura first met, he originally saved Momona from a man who was harassing her. Miura seemed to take a liking towards Momona and appeared to have developed feelings towards her. He was shown to always flirt when around Momona or help her in his own unique way. While Momona didn't exactly like him at first, she didn't believe him to be a bad person and soon started to trust him as despite what he may be like, Miura is shown to be a good Prince Candidate. Eventually, his feelings for Momona soon started to fade away as Miura fell in love with Lillian instead. Rivals Lillian Momona and Lillian had a rather rocky start when they met each other as Lillian didn't like Momona spending time with Cayenne. Lillian told Momona that Cayenne was hers when they first met and she wouldn't give him up which led her to also becoming a rival towards Cayenne. It was later revealed that Lillian was in fact Cayenne's younger sister. Eventually as time went on, Momona and Lillian became friends and were shown to be spending more time together. Lillian and Momona truly started to become friends shortly before Cayenne left for the Royal Palace as Lillian helped Momona prepare to give her goodbye present to Cayenne, having finally accepted their feelings for each other. Lillian was also shown to give Momona advice sometimes on a task which shows that they have a more friendly rivalry now. At the end of the series when Lillian was crowned the new Lady Jewel, Momona and Lillian embraced each other with Momona congratulating Lillian. Elena Momona originally first met Elena, when she and Cayenne attended the Halloween masquerade party. Once Momona arrived at the Royal Palace, Elena became her rival, although it was a more friendly rivalry than she originally had with Lillian. Momona was shown to be secretly jealous of Elena as she acted like a proper lady. Momona was also jealous of the close relationship that had developed between Elena and Cayenne, as she was afraid that Cayenne might have developed feelings towards Elena. Eventually Momona was able to make piece of her jealousy towards Elena and they became good friends. Friends Ruby Ruby is Momona's Jewelpet partner until episode 50, when Momona sacrifices herself for Jewel Land's sake. She then turns into a toy rabbit as a guardian of Momona. However, she changes back to her normal self in the last episode so that Momona will remember her and get all of her memories back. Mizuki and Charon When Momona first arrived at the Jewel Palace, the first friends she made were Mizuki and Charon. They all first met right after Momona completed her first task with Cayenne where both Mizuki and Charon congratulated her for succeeding the task. The all became best friends and are shown to care about the other a lot. They always shared their thoughts and feelings regarding certain tasks and events ahead of becoming the next Jewel Lady. They also helped each other in any way they could if one of the three felt uncertain of either a task or something personal to them. Momona remained friends with them even after she left them to further her studies at the Royal Palace. Near the end of the series when Momona and Cayenne sacrificed themselves in order to save Jewel Land, they lost their memories of each other and their friends. However, in the final episode, they all came together along with the rest of the Lady and Prince Candidates to celebrate Momona and Cayenne's wedding and were able to restore their memories. Family Lady Diana Diana is Momona's cousin-in-law, after she had married Alto, Momona's cousin. She is also the former keeper of Momona's Magical Letterpen and her idol for becoming a lady. Alto Alto is Momona's cousin shown at the beginning of the series. She had a crush on him and couldn't smile at his wedding because she was jealous of his fiancee Lady Diana. Gallery Trivia *Momona's twin buns and polka-dotted bow are reminiscent of Minnie Mouse, the Walt Disney character who is Mickey's girlfriend. In her concept art, the colors of the bow were in fact closer to Minnie's. *This is not only Keiko Kobayashi's first role in a Jewelpet anime, it's also her first anime main role ever. But it's also the only time she ever voiced one anime character in the entire anime series. Keiko would later do some minor roles in the Precure animes such as Go! Princess Precure and Mahou Girls Precure. **This is the second time a voice actress gets her first main role in the Jewelpet anime series, the first being Natsumi Takamori as Akari Sakura in Jewelpet Twinkle☆. *She is the only protagonist in the series to get married. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Ruby's Partner Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Jewelpets Category:Protagonists